


Clear the Damn Air

by Omegarose



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnations, ansgt but also mostly funny, but wouldn’t get out of my head, its a great time, this is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: This is borrowed (kinda?) from ashilrak and lol-phan-af, it’s an offshoot of their 177(6) verse. I basically just borrowed relationships and their usernames.





	Clear the Damn Air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Gravestones Say BRB Instead of RIP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215802) by [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak). 



Morelikedamnilton added mamjer, tailorsoldierspy, shotshotshot, therealmvp, gwar, lagayette, doriver, colderthancold, jdotlaw, angelsky, tomjemmings, and elamistress to Clear the Damn Air

Morelikedamnilton: okay i’m really curious leave the chat if you haven’t in this life or the last slept with my husband

Morelikedamnilton: wait seriously everyone here?

Shotshotshot: no that’s gross

Shotshotshot: but i want to know what’s about to go down

Morelikedamnilton has removed shotshotshot from Clear the Damn Air

Morelikedamnilton: guys i’m serious what the hell

Elamistress: not to be harsh or anything but I literally had an affair with @adotfightme

Morelikedamnilton: @elamistress I know and i’ve forgiven you for it but seriously?? Alex got around?? This much??

Jdotlaw: the letters were kinda obvious

Jdotlaw: also cuz I told you already

Tailorsoldierspy: we were drunk

Lagayette: multiple times

Elamistress: D A M N

Tailorsoldierspy: he was just so smol! and he couldn’t handle the cold! he would scrunch under all of our blankets while still writing furiously! I couldn’t withstand the cute!

Jdotlaw: I remember that

Lagayette: i can attest that it was just as cute as it sounds

Morelikedamnilton: you two aren’t that surprising

Morelikedamnilton: and he still does that, but like with a laptop now

Morelikedamnilton: and it’s still adorable

Elamistress: it is <3

Jdotlaw: what are the rest of you still doing here

Angelsky: okay so it was one time

Morelikedamnilton: MY OWN SISTER!

Angelsky: IT WAS BEFORE YOU WERE MARRIED I SWEAR

Morelikedamnilton: …

Angelsky: i know the letters and i know the whole thing later in our lives and yes i loved him but how could you not love a precious smol bean like him i mean come on but i didn’t sleep with him after that one time

Angelsky: swear on my own grave

Morelikedamnilton: ...we’ll talk about this later but i forgive you

Tailorsoldierspy: @tomjemmings what are you trying to say babe

Mamjer: yeah thomas

Morelikedamnilton: @mamjer you’re still here?? too?? i want answers

Tomjemmings: there was so much sexual tension you don’t understand!

Gwar: I know I had to sit in between you two for eight years

Gwar: That does something to a man

Tailorsoldierspy: why are you still here? How and when? I NEED DETAILS!

Gwar has left Clear The Damn Air

Morelikedamnilton has added gwar to Clear The Damn Air

Morelikedamnilton: i still want answers from you @gwar but i want to know when and how often @tomjemmings

 

Morelikedamnilton: you too @mamjer

Tomjemmings: it was like twice

Mamjer: yeah, a week

Tomjemmings: shut your whore mouth you were just as bad

Tomjemmings: i swear it was only like once every three or four months

Tomjemmings: it was a mix of hate sex and stress relief

Tomjemmings: i swear we didn’t mean anything by it

Mamjer: ditto, but less often

Mamjer: thomas was still his fav enemy

Morelikedamnilton: I mean I honestly am not surprised

Morelikedamnilton: @colderthancold @doriver you two have been awfully quite

Doriver: that was a good night

Colderthancold: I have no comment

Angelsky: B U R R I N E E D T H E D E T A I L S

Colderthancold: still not my name??

Doriver: @adotfightme suggested a threesome

Doriver: and i agreed

Colderthancold: and because she is my beautiful and amazing and perfect wife i sided with her

Doriver: <3

Colderthancold: <3 <3

Morelikedamnilton: @gwar

Elamistress: i have a burning need to know

Lagayette: i already know but i’m making you tell them babe

Tailorsoldierspy: seriously wtf you are almost his dad

Jdotlaw: more like awkward step dad that tried too hard

Doriver: T E L L U S

Gwar: it was one time

Angelsky: holy shit

Gwar: we were sharing a cot 

Gwar: which you all know wasn’t weird for two men to do but it was slightly odd as I outranked everyone so he wasn’t actually given a spot there

Gwar: but he was cold because it was nearing winter and he didn’t know how to dress himself warmer and he also decided not to go back to his own tent because he didn’t want to brave the rain and it was really late so I let him stay

Tomjemmings: stop stalling

Gwar: I don’t really know how it happened, it just did

Gwar: it started storming and he was really freaked out

Gwar: it was messy and awkward and I refuse to revisit it in detail because it was just weird

Jdotlaw: he never?? mentioned this?? to me??

Gwar: when I woke up the next day he was already working again

Gwar: he told me he didn’t want to talk about it and that it wouldn’t happen again

Gwar: and nothing like it did

Doriver: fucking heck

Tailorsoldierspy: daaaammmmmnnn

Elamistress: that’s weird, even for @adotfight

Tomjemmings: and you just acted totally normal like nothing happened after? wow

Jdotlaw: i still can’t get over that you call him son

Gwar: STOP BRINGING IT UP

Gwar: this is awkward enough as it is!

Morelikedamnilton: ...you guys realize that  
@adotfightme’s entire island was basically destroyed in a hurricane, right?

Mamjer: and that was his first big storm since fuck

Lafgayette: that’s so horrible and sad!

Gwar: that makes a lot of sense actually

Gwar: but why sex? Couldn’t he just, like, settle for hugging? Or crying? Or any other logical thing to do with what was essentially his boss?

Mamjer: the stuff we did with him was always after really heated debates

Tomjemmings: yeah, like even more so than usual

Colderthancold: do you think that that’s how he copes because he doesn’t know any better?

Elamistress: i mean when he came to me it was half because i was sexy af and was trying to seduce him but the other half was definitely because he was stressed and he didn’t have his (lovely, gorgeous, amazing) wife to tell him to sit down for two seconds

Morelikedamnilton: holy crap

Morelikedamnilton: this is a realization i have to live with now

Jdotlaw: it’s okay babe

Elamistress: <3

Morelikedamnilton: <3

Doriver: guys @therealmvp has just been hanging in the background this whole time??

Gwar: Martha?!

Therealmvp: if all of you did it, why couldn’t I?


End file.
